It Won't Be Home Without You
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: The discussion between Jim and Pam after 5x07 "Customer Survey" *Spoilers!*


Once Alex left Pam in the conference room, she stood there for a few moments to let what just happened, sink in and let Jim have a chance to voice his opinion about what just happened. When he said nothing, Pam left the room and headed back to her desk.

They didn't speak about it the rest of the day.

After getting back to her dorm, Pam changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable; hoping this will give Jim the time to bring up what Alex had told her back at that dreaded conference room. He never mentioned it.

Hours went by, she and Jim, still with their bluetooths in their ears, watched various shows and movies that happened to be on TV while talking about various things. Pam started talking about her latest art project she was having to work on, this time with a partner, still hoping that they might discuss what happened earlier that day.

"So I want to do our project on more modern day stuff, but Alex wants to do something with Picasso…"

"Hey Pam…"

Here it is she thought.

"Yeah, Jim?"

"Are you happy?"

She was shocked by the question. Why would he ask that? She thought he knew the answer.

"Yes, Jim I am."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you? You're really and truly happy with the way your life is going right now?"

"Jim," she didn't know how to respond to what he was saying to her. "I believe without a doubt, that this is the happiest I've been in over 10 years. I'm happy because I have you, and you make me want to be the person I am. Jim, when I was dating Roy, I didn't care what he thought about the clothes I wore or the drawings I drew, I didn't even bother to ask him. I only cared what you thought. And even before we started dating, you wanted me to live my dream to become an artist, and I know that you want me to go on and pursue my new found career, but I don't want any of that if I don't have you." She paused to let what she said sink in to both of them. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, what that guy said earlier today. I was afraid he knew something I didn't."

"Oh Jim," She couldn't believe he thought such a thing. Jim was her best friend. "You are my best friend. I tell you everything, and I mean everything. I'm very happy with that way my life is right now. Alex is a great guy…but he's not you."

"Well, yeah I knew that. I'm me and no one else can be me. Only I can be me, Beesly"

Pam grinned to herself as she said "Yes, you are you. That's why I love you. Alex is a good friend, but I consider him like a co-worker friend, except for the fact we hang out some outside of school, but that's only because you're not here. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for me, but there is nothing to worry about. In 2 weeks, I will be back in Scranton and New York will be behind us and we will start our lives together."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"But just so you know, when I come up there to bring you back here, I'm going to have a little confrontation with this 'Alex' guy just so he won't try to sway you the other way." Jim always knew how to make her smile.

"If I'm not mistaken Halpert, you did the same thing."

"Yeah, but I had a good reason."

"And that was."

"I was head-over-heels in love with you and didn't want you to be the one that got away."

"Now what's the difference between you and him?"

"I know you."

Pam laughed. "You know me? Now in what way do you know me?"

"Pam, I watched you for 3 years before even admitting my feelings for you. I know your favorite flavor of yogurt, which is still Mixed Berry. Your favorite color is green. I even know you prefer your colored pencils over the oil pastels you occasionally use, and I don't know a thing about art!"

She was shocked. "How did you know that?!"

"Like I said, I know you. I love you. I don't want to lose you." Jim said somberly.

Pam hated to hear him like this. He was two hours away and all she wanted to do was to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't. All she could do was tell him, "Jim, you're not going to lose me. I love you. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"If I could, I would marry you tomorrow."

"Who says you can't?" Jim said teasingly.

"Um, I said. I want a wedding, and I've only, maybe, got just a dent into the starting process of this whole mess."

"Haha, I know." There was a pause. "I miss you Beesly, come home soon."

"I will Jim. I will."

After a few minutes in silence, Jim spoke up, "I think we broke the world record for the longest time spent on the phone."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Well, I think we need to head to bed. At least I do anyway."

"Yeah, I'm going to head that way too."

There was another pause.

"Goodnight Beesly."

"Goodnight Halpert."

He heard the click on her end with the dial tone following, leaving him alone for the first time that day. He placed the ear piece on his night stand and proceeded to get ready for bed. As he was lied down to try to fall asleep and faced her side of the bed and thought about her and what they've been through to get to this point. He knows Pam loves him, without a doubt, but he didn't want to be the one to stand in front of her dreams. But he trusted her to make the right decision of what she wanted. And apparently what she wanted was him, even if that meant sacrificing her life-long dream.

What Pam didn't know, was that after he got home and all throughout their entire conversation, Jim had been looking for houses online in the Scranton area. But not just any house, he was looking for one with a terrace. He thought that if she was deciding to give up her art, the least he could do is give her the house she wanted ever since she was a little girl.

He found one. He's going to call the realastate agent tomorrow and check it out and if it's to his liking, he's going to show it to Pam as soon as she comes home.

He fell asleep thinking about their future together, in their future new house, while continuing to face her empty side of the bed.


End file.
